


Nightmare

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: 12th September 2018 episode. Robert has a nightmare.





	Nightmare

  
  
Robert kicking wasn't a new thing. He had done it from the first official night together, especially in that hotel Robert booked for them those years ago, so Aaron hadn't thought much about it. He had actually grown to love that perk of Robert, except when he had to wake up earlier than usual and the only way to get Robert to stop shifting his legs was to hook his own legs over Roberts, trapping them and overheating them underneath the covers.  
  
He remembered thinking in that hotel...why did Chrissie hate it whenever Robert kicked? Personally, Aaron loved it. It gave him that extra bit of reassurance that Robert was there, Robert wasn't going anywhere and he chose Aaron. Nobody else.  
  
Aaron knew he snored pretty loud in his sleep so he sure as hell could forgive Robert for a couple of light taps on his legs.  
  
But somehow, tonight was different.  
  
Robert kicked him once and then twice on the same spot on his left leg when he suddenly turned to lie on his other side, covers being pulled with him, cold air hitting against Aaron's shoulder.  
  
Aaron tugged it back and shut his eyes again.  
  
Robert did it again. He kicked Aaron just a little bit harder and turned back around so he was facing Aaron, lips open in a quiet groan. Aaron knew to memorize this and tease his future husband for having what was probably a wet dream at...three in the morning.  
  
Aaron sat up ever so slightly and smirked and put a hand on top of Roberts head only to retract it when he swore he just burned his fingertips. Robert was hot and sweaty, and not like that...but he was seriously burning up!  
  
Aaron sat up properly now and watched his fiance scrunch his face and relax it before squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. He groaned again, except it really didn't sound like...like a pleasurable one. No. It sounded like...  
  
The desperate clench of Roberts fists on the blanket gave Aaron enough evidence.  
  
He was having a nightmare.  
  
Aaron put a hand on Roberts forehead, pushing the sweat up into his hair to get it out of his way. Slightly disgusting and unhygienic but it helped a little.  
  
He shook Robert a little and frowned.  
  
"Robert? Rob, come on, wake up..."  
  
Robert said nothing but instead, turned his head and pressed it harder into the pillow. His back arched ever so slightly and he groaned louder, teeth clenched together and his knuckles turning a pale white from his iron grip on the covers.  
  
"Robert!"  
  
Aaron shook him harder and harder until finally, Robert woke up. He sat up quickly, hands unclenched and he panted heavily. He looked around the room, realised it was his own and turned to Aaron.  
  
"Rob...you had a nightmare. It's ok..."  
  
Robert shook his head and leaned down until he was lying on his side facing Aaron. Aaron leaned down until he faced Robert and stroked his fiances cheek gently.  
  
"Rob...talk to me..."  
  
Robert looked lost in another world. He put a hand on Aaron's pulse on the side of his neck and sighed in relief when feeling a beat. He yawned and pulled his hand back, finally reassured.  
  
Aaron gave him a tiny smile and nodded, quickly smacked the sides of his pillow until it was puffier than it previously was, and he lay down into it. Robert bowed his head, chin nearly meeting the centre of his collarbone and nodded.  
  
"Rob...tomorrow we talk about this ok?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
And he went back to sleep. Aaron knew...He just knew that Robert would forget about this talk in the morning. 


End file.
